Queen of Darkness
by redrosesinthewind
Summary: Evangeline is the twin sister of Elena Gilbert, she was taken away from her family at a young age. She learns that the twin sister of the third doppleganger is destined to become the Queen of Darkness, and control all evil creatures and being immortal. She has to kill someone in order for her destiny to happen. Will she be strong enough to become who she is destined to be? Klaus/OC


Hey guys! This is my very first story on here, so I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, just Evangeline. This story starts as 3X01 is taking place in Mystic Falls.

* * *

She found herself wandering the halls of the empty home. Evangeline must have walked these white halls thousands of times. In the many years that she had stayed in this home, it had never changed. She did her best to keep it the same throughout the years. She wasn't always alone in the home, when she was younger, there was always someone with her. Now, that isn't the case anymore. Her journey to her own bedroom at the end of the hall continued. Once she reached her eggplant painted room, she walked over to her brown wooden vanity and sat down on the small bench. Evangeline began placing on her make up, lightly covering her eyelids with a brown glitter that made her brown almond shaped eyes pop. She finished off her makeup by adding eyeliner and a little bit of mascara.

Getting up off of the small bench, she walked over to her closet and removed her pink robe, placing it back into the closet. She placed on a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with black bows down the shirt with a black trim on the top. She finished her outfit with a pair of black boot heels. As much as Evangeline hated to admit it, she dressed up on a daily basis, just in case he would come back. The longer that time went by, the more she believed that they were never going to come back. Maybe he would remember, after all it is her birthday.

It was still early in the morning. She had all day for him to show up, if he did.

Evangeline let her mind wander like most days. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't been taken away from her family. She shook her head, she wouldn't change anything knowing then what she knows now. She wasn't Evangeline Gilbert anymore, just Evangeline. Normally she would wonder about her family, but especially on this day. She would like to think that they forgot all about her. She remembered her family vaguely, but she couldn't forget her sister Elena. She was there when the five year old Evangeline was taken away from their family. She was taken by a man named Dominic, she didn't stay with the man long. He had passed her off to a vampire named Elijah. He had taken her to this home in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee. At first, Evangeline wouldn't speak a word to him. She soon hoped that if she would speak to him, he would return her to his home.

Though that never happened, she found herself becoming closer to Elijah and considering him as a father figure. He taught her how to drive, ride a bike, how to defend herself against vampires. At the age of thirteen, she met Elijah's brother Niklaus. To say she had a tiny crush on him would be a bit of an understatement. She knew damn well that he was the original vampire, and that she should fear him instead of have a crush on him. Evie, as he called her, knew that she would never have a chance with the vampire. Though there were several things that he would do, to make her believe that he liked her as well. The night before he left was almost a confirmation for her.

* * *

Evangeline lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Like some nights, she would lay in her bed, simply thinking about everything that was going on, and of course, her own secret destiny. Though, tonight that wasn't her main thought. Her thoughts were on Klaus, and how she didn't want him to leave. She sighed, turning over onto her side to face the wall. A light knock on the door caused her to turn over and get up from her position. She walked as quietly as she could to the door, and turned the knob. Klaus stood before her. "Can I come in?" He asked. Evie nodded her head. He walked into her room and she closed the door behind him. He looked around her spotless room. "Have you gotten any new furniture lately?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously. "No I haven't."

"Alright then, you look exhaused, get some sleep Evie." He walked towards the door.

"Klaus, why did you come in here?"

"I called Elijah and asked if you could come with me, but he said no." Klaus explained. Evie swore she heard him say, "I wish you were coming with me." But she didn't have super hearing, at least not yet. He shrugged and spoke louder. "It beats staying here alone."

Evie nodded her head. "Don't worry i'll be fine." She assured him. "If anything i'll worry about you, becoming a hybrid." She spoke before she could censor herself. He smiled slightly and walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry about me love, i'll be perfectly fine." Klaus spoke. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight Evie." He whispered before leaving the room in a flash.

* * *

That was the last time that she had seen Klaus. Elijah had left a few months before his brother, now she was alone.

As the day progressed, she got off of the computer in the living room and went back into her bedroom and grabbed her black purse. She went into the entryway, grabbing the black keys she walked outside into the hot summer sun. As she closed the door, she regretted placing on jeans and not shorts. She traveled to the mailbox to get the mail for the day, she placed it back into the house before locking the door and making her way into the garage.

When she would go into town, she would usually take the Audi that Elijah bought her for her sixteenth birthday, but on special days, like her birthday, Evangeline would borrow the corvette. She liked to show it off even though it wasn't hers. She got into the expensive car, and drove into town.

* * *

Once she got back home, she went into her back bedroom and went into her small bathroom to shower. Once she got out, she dried off her black hair and walked over to her closet. She placed her clothing from the day in her dirty clothes hamper. She placed on blue and white plaid pajama shorts along with a white shirt. Evangeline walked out into the living room and sat on the beige couch. She curled up in the corner and turned on the tv, searching for a good movie to watch. She eventually settled on Pirates of the Caribbean. As the movie progressed, she could feel her vision fading. She leaned against the back of the couch and fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of jingling keys along with the sound of the front door opening. She knew that she should have made a run for her room and grabbed the stakes that she had under her bed. But it was too late. Two males walked into the room. One of them reached for the light, Evangeline's breath caught in her throat as she saw who it was. Klaus. A small smile appeared on her face. "Ah, the beautiful Miss. Evangeline." He said with a smile of his own, hers faded. He had only called her by her full name only once before. "May I introduce to you Stefan Salvatore, yes he is a vampire. We are staying here tonight, but in the morning we are leaving. Show Stefan his room." Klaus stated before making his way past Evangeline and walking into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Evangeline looked at the male, giving him a polite smile.

"Right this way." She stated, doing her best to not show how hurt she was by Klaus shrugging her off. She led Stefan into the first room on the right. "If you need anything just let me know. My room is at the end of the hall."

Stefan gave her a polite nod and mouthed "Thank you" To her. She gave him a nod back and left the room heading to her own. As she walked down the hall, she considered stopping at Klaus's room but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to bother him if he didn't want to be talked too. She walked into her bedroom, closing her door behind her. Evangeline regretted not wearing more clothing in the living room, but she had no idea that they would be here tonight. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and the nerve of Klaus not to even say a simple Happy Birthday. Evangeline just hoped that it was apart of the badass vampire in front of another vampire. She turned on the small television in her room to take a deep breath from the situation. Once she found herself falling asleep again, she got up to turn off what she had just been watching.

She had just pulled back the covers of her black sheeted bed when she heard a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. An innocent looking Klaus stood before her. "Hello my Queen of Darkness." That was not what she expected him to say at all.

Evie glared at him, not letting her guard down just yet around him. "Happy birthday." He tried again, taking a step towards her.

"Don't even." She said, turning away from him. "Thank you for the birthday wish." In a flash, he was standing next to her, his hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"What's wrong love? Have you changed your mind since I was last here?" He asked, using a new nickname for her . She sighed.

When Evangeline was little, she would ask Elijah why she was here, and not with her family. He would smile and tell her that he would explain when she was older. This was his answer for years. Then, once Niklaus came into the picture, he had to tell her so that Elijah would be the one telling her not Klaus.  
He explained to her about a legend he heard as a child. She was known as the Queen of Darkness. The legend was used to scare children, as some did. She is immortal and has the ability to control all evil creatures, make them do whatever she wants them too. She can also protect herself from them, if she doesn't want to make herself known. Once he was turned into a vampire, he learned the truth. This legend was true, the third doppleganger will have a twin sister, and she will become the Queen of Darkness.

This scared Evangeline at first, she found herself not being able to sleep. One night, Klaus came into her room finding her awake. He sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Evie?"

"I don't want to be the Queen of Darkness. I'm a good person." She said aloud. Klaus couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips.

"We are all born good, you think I ended up like this just by sitting on the couch?" He asked her. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Its your choice, you'll have to kill someone in order to become who you are destined to be. Though I know what my decision would be." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'd choose the darkness." He said, standing up and leaving the room.

To say that she wasn't leaning towards the darkness was a lie. She was. For some strange reason, it appealed to her. It must be the darkness inside of her coming out to play. Through out the years, she had become used to using more of her powers. They weren't as strong as they should be, but they will do. For now at least.

"No I wasn't saying that. You know my worries about that." She said. Klaus nodded his head.

"And I'm sure you remember my response." He assured her. She shook her head, no that wasn't it.

"I don't want to forget my feelings." She said wanting to add 'about you.'

"And you will still be you. You know that. You will just be stronger, and immortal like me." He said wrapping his arms around her. She felt her body tense. Evangeline didn't expect him to do that. He should have left, yet he didn't.

"Klaus." Her voice trailed off. He took a lock of her hair an placed it behind her ear. She looked into his blue eyes, she could see that innocence in him shine though his eyes. He ran his thumb over her cheek and lowered his head, placing his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss. His hand made its way into her soft black locks. His tongue ran across her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly aloud. She let her tongue dance with his before he pulled away from her slightly. Allowing Evangeline to breathe, which she gladly took.

He pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around him in return. She was in shock of this. He had never been one to show emotion, yet here he was kissing her and hugging her tightly. She had seen him like this once before, the night before he left. "I had been wanting to do that for a long time, I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said to him with a smile. "Why didn't you kiss me earlier."

"Well, you were underage." He teased.

"And your what, a thousand years older than me?"She said back smiling slightly and shook her head.

"Pack your things, you are coming with us." He said to her, releasing her from his grasp.

"Really?" She asked, trying not to show how glad she was that Klaus had suggested it. He nodded his head.

"Yes. It's better than you sitting here all alone in this house."

"It's gotten quite boring." Evangeline admitted. Klaus gave her a smile.

"Good." He kissed her forehead softly, letting his lips linger for a few moments. "Now pack your things and get some sleep, you'll need it." He turned away from her and walked towards the door. He turned back and looked at her. "Goodnight love." With that, he left the room.

Evangeline let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had taken. Why on earth was he so confusing? In that simple amount of time, he had taken her emotions and thrown them upside down. She didn't even want to bring up her being the Queen of Darkness, yet he did. A small part of her wondered what he would think if she actually became what she was destined too. Though she didn't have to make the decision right away, it was constantly on her mind. What if she was in a car accident that killed someone? Or if someone broke into the house and she killed them. So many what if's but they haven't happened, at least yet.

She walked over to her closet and opened up the closed door and grabbed her suitcase. She placed it on the wooden floor at the end of her bed. She walked over to her nightstand and checked her phone. Evangeline frowned, She hadn't heard from Elijah all day. He usually would call and tell her 'Happy Birthday', If he was ever away for her birthday. Shaking her head, she did her best not to think about something bad happening to him. He was an original vampire, he could handle himself. Evie unlocked her phone and set an alarm for seven am. She thought that she might as well do something nice for the males, though they were vampires, everyone loved a home cooked meal. It was also tradition for her to cook herself a nice breakfast on Sundays.

Evangeline finished pulling back the sheets of her bed, she climbed inside. Leaving the thin sheet to cover herself through the warm night. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She heard the loud beeping of her phone way too early in the morning, Evangeline groaned. She sat up and turned off her phone before standing up. Evangeline made her journey to the bathroom to freshen up before making her presence known to Klaus and Stefan. She went back into her room and placed on jean shorts with a grey and white striped tank top. Before leaving her room, she grabbed all of her clothing and fit it into the suitcase, along with anything that she may need wherever Klaus was taking them. Once she became tired of packing clothing, she walked outside of her room and tip toed into the kitchen.

Evangeline carefully removed the black pan's from the cupboard above her. She placed the pans onto the stove. Walking over to the white refrigerator she opened it, and grabbed the bacon that was inside and placed it onto the tile counter. She began cooking the bacon, while making a pancake mix.

She had almost finished making breakfast before she felt another presence in the room with her. She turned to see Stefan in the entryway of the kitchen. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the white walls. "Good Morning." She said to him. He didn't respond. Evie went back to pouring pancake batter into the pan.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked. Evangeline's eyes went wide, she set down the bowl and turned to me.

"Excuse me?" She asked turning to him.

"You heard me." He said. She was still in shock. "It's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with."

Evie took a deep breath, however her anger toward the male was too strong. Her eyes flashed black, sending the male flying into the wall, which now had a dent in it. She walked towards Stefan. "Try it again, I dare you." She spat through her teeth.

"What the hell are you?" Stefan asked in shock of what he had done to her.

Klaus appeared in front of Evangeline and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Deep breaths." He instructed. She closed her eyes and did as she was told. Trying to calm herself down. Once she opened them, she could see this look on Klaus's face that told her that he was proud.

"The pancakes are burned." She said sadly.

"We will eat the bacon." He assured her. "We need to get going. Have you packed?"

"Yes." She responded.

"Good." He said walking over to the kitchen counter and grabbing a piece of bacon.

"I wouldn't eat that, it's probably poisoned." Stefan said. His arms were folded across his chest once more. Evie turned towards him. She could feel her power running through her veins.

"Evangeline, go get your things. We're leaving." Klaus said. She nodded her head, walking into her back room. She threw her unfolded clothing into the suitcase and zipped it up before rolling it into the living room. Klaus took it from her. "Say goodbye and meet us outside." He said before leaving the home.

Evangeline turned and looked around the home. So many memories were in this home, she knew the chances of seeing this home again were small. It made her sad, this home was her life. She learned so many things in these walls. Her eyes closed as the memories were all coming back to her. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, the decision in her heart was made. She walked to the open front door, "Goodbye house." She said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Please Review!

xoR


End file.
